


Valued

by RonRos47



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Prompt for SanversMissingScenes collection
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: Secret Sanvers Missing Scenes Prompt Challenge





	Valued

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic.
> 
> Prompt: Alex & Maggie having a conversation about why Alex thinks Kara's life is more valuable and that Supergirl is bigger than her.

“Hey,” Alex said to Maggie as the two of them were hanging out in the apartment late at night, “You okay?”

“Fine, why,” Maggie asked.

“It’s just that you’ve seemed so quiet tonight, I figured something might be wrong.”

Maggie took a sip of her scotch, “What’s your deal?”

“What’s my deal about what?”

“You, Kara, Supergirl.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Do you love me?”

“Of course I do, you know that. I just told you earlier today remember?”

Sure Maggie remembered. It had been a rough day with Alex having been kidnapped by a childhood friend and then nearly losing her.

Maggie nodded.

Alex walked over to Maggie who was sitting on the couch. She placed her glass of wine on the table.

“What’s this about?”

“Look I’m trying here. I guess I’m just worried that I’ll lose you to Kara and to Supergirl.”

“Maggie, you’ll never lose me, not ever.”

Maggie shook her head, “I guess I’m just trying to understand then, whether you value my life as much as you do hers. I mean I know I made up with her at the DEO but I still can’t help but feel that way.”

Alex nodded, “What you did for me today, I would do it for you in a heartbeat. Next to Kara you are the most important person in my life. I don’t value your life any less.”

“Then help me understand here, Alex. I know Kara is your sister and everything, and I know she’s Supergirl, it’s just you never talk about her, not really.”

“Guess I haven’t have I? You know how I told you I had to be the perfect sister, back when I came out to you. It goes beyond that. Superman literally dropped Kara off at our doorstep.”

“You mean, Clark.” Alex gave her a puzzled look, “Yeah it kind of wasn’t that hard to figure out he was Superman once I found out Kara was Supergirl.”

Alex smiled. “Well when he dropped her off I couldn’t stand Kara. I was so used to being an only child so to have gone from that to a sister, an alien one at that, well I had a hard time with it. It became my job to protect Kara from the first day she came to us. I was just a kid, I wasn’t ready for that kind of responsibility. And then shortly after I blamed her for my dad leaving. It got easier once we were in high school once we teamed up together.”

“Teamed up on what?”

“We kind of solved a murder,” Alex said. 

“Seriously?”

“Yeah that one is a long story but back to the current one. I always had to protect Kara and be that perfect sister so when she came out as Supergirl last year that responsibility took a whole different turn. It was one thing to hide it when we were kids but there was no hiding it this time. I had to take that protectiveness to a whole different level. I guess in a way it was sort of her growing up. My mom and I never really wanted her to become like Superman, we thought we could protect her from that life, you know, be normal even though she was never normal to begin with. Kara’s really not that bad once you give her a chance.” 

Alex took Maggie’s hands in hers. “I’m sorry if I made you feel this way. I honestly didn’t mean to and had I been paying attention maybe I would’ve been a lot better at showing it.”

Maggie nodded.

“You matter to me, Maggie. There’s room in my heart for both of you. Kara and Supergirl may be my sister but you’re my girlfriend and I love you. I’m not asking you to like Kara, I just need you to understand now and I’m sorry I didn’t do that sooner.”

“It’s not that I don’t dislike Kara, we actually made a pretty good team tonight, I just don’t know her as well.”

“Then ask me anything you want to know about her,” Alex said with a smile, “or get to know her, you know, spend some time with her. I know it won’t be easy and I am taking into account your feelings but it couldn’t hurt, right?”

“I guess not.”

“Then that’s all I ask. If things don’t work out between you two then I’m okay with that. I just want you two to at least try.”

Maggie nodded. “Thank you, for telling me more about her. It kind of does make things a little easier.”

Alex smiled, “Come here,” she said.

The two of them hugged each other. 

Maggie was finally relieved. Though her insecurities were still there, it’s like Alex said, at least she and Kara should spend some time together. Maybe they would come to like each other. It had been difficult for a while and got harder when they worked Alex’s case different ways but once they had they’d come to a mutual understanding at the end. Hopefully now that could become something more and they could actually become friends rather than just tolerate each other.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, grateful to Secret Sanvers for creating these challenges/collections.
> 
> I have a fun time with them.


End file.
